Larry the Loyal
by Triafics
Summary: Lemmy decides to make Larry follow some orders. But as a little additive, Lemmy dresses his littlest brother in a maid outfit. Larry has three strikes. If Larry disobeys, then Lemmy will be a LOT more instructive. In a certain way.
1. Happy Late Birthday

**Chapter 1: Happy Late Birthday**

A beautiful morning in the Koopaling household. Larry was just waking up from a good night's sleep.

The blue shelled Drakoopa stretched and yawned. He went to look outside to see the sunrise. "Wow… This rising sun almost brings a tear to my eye." Larry said, mesmerized.

"Then put on some sunglasses, buddy." Someone chuckled behind Larry.

"I just fucking woke u- No, as in it's so beautiful that I could cry happily at it, Lemmy."

"Pfft! You cry at sunrises?!" Lemmy bursted out laughing.

"NO, AS I- Never mind. Anyways what are you doing just busting in my room without my consent for…" Larry counted with his fingers. "A million fucking times?"

"First off, it's not really a million, second off, happy late 17th birthday, and third, I want you to do some stuff for me." Lemmy said.

"First, it feels like it, second, thanks, and third… wha?" Larry felt pretty confused by this point.

"I want **you** to do some stuff for **me**."

"Again? Fine. But I'm only doing this so you can stop asking." Larry scoffed.

"But first, something a little special for the late b-day boy." Lemmy had a mischievous grin on his face.

"And what is it exactly?" Larry said, skeptically.

"Follow me to my room, Larry. You'll enjoy this."

"OK, I just wanna address something, Tria is sorry that this dialogue is looking dirty from the beginning, because he has no clue what he's doing." Larry… said…?

"Huh?" Lemmy responded to whatever the hell that was.

"Let's just go, Lemmy."

"Alrighty then!"

Larry followed Lemmy into his room, and there was a gift box on the bed.

"I appreciate the effort you went into wrapping a gift box for me, but do I really wanna know what's in here?" Larry asked.

"Nothing directly sexual. Just open it and you'll see." Lemmy ordered Larry to open the box.

Larry looked back at the box and unwrapped it, only to be greeted by a box with "Koopa Kosplays!" on the top of the box.

Larry slowly turned his head at Lemmy.

"This is some sort of slutty uniform, is it?" Larry asked, under his breath.

"No! When you really want some sexual gear, just go to Oh Daddy." Lemmy said.

Larry turned back and slowly opened the box. Inside it was "...A maid outfit."

"Do you like it, Larry?" Lemmy asked with the cutest tone of voice, yet it didn't really affect Larry.

"I guess this is why you want me to do shit. Now get out while I get all this on." Larry told Lemmy to get out for a second.

"Luckily enough, they did have the striped stockings variant, so yeah, I'll leave you to it." Lemmy closed the door and Larry got dressed.

"I'd definitely wear this around Ludwig, but not Lemmy." He thought to himself.

He started by taking off his shell, putting the top and skirt on, then the underwear and stockings, then to the leg cuffs and head wear, and put his shell back on. And he was done dressing up.

"You can come in now, Lemmy." Lemmy opened the door to see Larry is his maid uniform.

"You are just so cute now, Larry!" Lemmy squeaked.

"Sh-shut it." Larry looked away and blushed.

"Now now, don't avoid the fact that you look adora-"

"I will murder someone." Larry said with his face suddenly darkened.

"Oh. Well anyways, start doing stuff for me. But you have three warnings, just to let you know. If they are broken, some… punishments will be handed out…~" Lemmy giggled.

"Oh God, no." Larry whispered.

"Now, get out th- actually, I kinda want give you makeup to complete the effect."

"Fine, but no lipstick. I don't wanna end up with Wendy's Porcupuffer lip looking ass."

"No one will know the mystery of Wendy's lips, it seems." Lemmy lamented.

Larry and Lemmy walked to Wendy's room and grabbed some makeup.

"Good thing she's out at some friend's house right now." Lemmy chuckled.

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Jesus, you are impatient, Larry."

They went back to Lemmy's room, and Larry sat in front of his mirror.

"OK, Larry, just so you know, I've put on fake eyelashes and applied eyeshadow many times before, so this should be easy." Lemmy went ahead and did Larry's makeup.

He began by putting in the eyelashes, and applied the eyeshadow, which made Larry's eyelids black and shiny.

"And… done!" Lemmy finished with Larry's makeup, and Larry looked in the mirror.

"Actually, this does look pretty good. I'm not gonna hold it against you, you did very well, Lemmy." Larry smiled and looked in the mirror.

"Mkehehe~! Glad you like it!" Lemmy giggled.

"Now, uhh… what do you want me to do again?" Larry asked.

"Just some chores, after all, you're **my** maid." Lemmy flicked Larry's chin.

"Oh… shit." Larry said.

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 2: Don't Break The Rules**


	2. Don't Break The Rules

**Chapter 2: Don't Break The Rules**

 **R Rated Warning: There will be a lewd scene near the end of this chapter.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Lemmy led Larry to the kitchen to get him to do Lemmy's orders.

"So, what is it that you want me to do first?" Larry asked, slightly concerned.

"I am feeling pretty hungry right now, so how about you make me some scrambled eggs?" Lemmy wanted Larry to make him some eggs, but Larry wasn't that experienced at doing so.

"I've made eggs solo only one time and forgot how to without a guide. How do I- ugh, fine, whatever you say Lemmy." Larry sighed.

"Ah, bup-bup-bup-bup! It's now master Lemmy." He declared the title of master to Larry.

"Y-yes, master Lemmy…" Larry nervously said.

He went to get the eggs and milks out of the fridge, and the salt and pepper from the shelf. He turned the stove eye to 6 and put a pan on it.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Larry?"

"Right, the butter. Almost forgot."

Larry went to get the butter from the fridge, while Lemmy admired him in his maid attire.

" _The things I'd do to him… if he gets the strikes, I'm gonna be so lucky. Mkehehehe…~" Lemmy thought to himself._

Larry got a bowl to scramble the eggs in, as well as to season them.

He cracked it open and poured the yolk into the bowl.

"I guess I do remember how to do this." He said in a surprised tone.

He got two more eggs and cracked them each and continued the process. Larry got the milk and poured it into the bowl.

Lemmy, however, was still watching with a blush on his face thinking of the naughty things he wants to do with Larry. Most of his mind was clouded by moans from the blue Drakoopa.

After whisking and seasoning the mix, Larry got a butter knife and sliced a piece of butter to use for the pan. He put it in, and it sizzled, meaning the pan was hot enough.

"Oh, boy. This is the hard part." Larry said.

" _That's not the only hard part, my maid~_ " Lemmy thought.

He poured the egg whites into the pan and got a spatula to scramble the eggs up.

"These eggs are gonna be tasty, Lem-" "Come again?"

"Master Lemmy." He rephrased.

" _This is getting suspicious… why does he want me to call him master? There's something fishy going on here, and I don't like where this is going."_ He thought.

About 2 minutes later, the eggs were complete. Larry turned the stove off, and got a plate, and put the eggs on the plate for Lemmy.

"Here you go, master. Breakfast is served." Larry felt like he wanted to punch Lemmy so bad, but couldn't.

"Hmm… a bit too much pepper."

"...What."

"The way you made these are good, but I think you focused more on peppering it than sal-"

Larry punched the table. "So?! FUCKING SO?!" He yelled at his master. What a mistake.

"You wanna yell at me, huh? Well, it's strike one. Be more loyal, Larry." Lemmy gave Larry his first strike due to Larry's anger.

"Ugh… you're so unpredictable sometimes. So, what's next, master?" Larry asked, still a little heated from his small temper loss.

"I want you to walk to Koopa Shell across the block with that outfit on."

"I'm sorry, **what?** " Larry slightly raised his voice.

"I know you heard me the first time."

"I-I did, but why do you want me to do that?"

"It's an order, there's no reason. And get me some chips and a drink."

"...Fine. I only have like five dollars." Larry stated.

"That should be enough. Now, get going, maid."

Larry walked out to the store. No one except Morton, who works an 8 am to 1 pm job there.

" **GOOD MORNING, LARRY, NGHAUGH!"** Morton snuffed.

"Hey, bro." Larry just replied with that.

" **WHAT'S WITH THE GIRLY OUTFIT? ARE YOU COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET? NHARGH!"**

Larry just ignored him and got a Coca-Cola and a bag of Sour Cream and Onion Lays.

" **THAT'LL BE $3.59, GNHAUGH!"** Morton lended Larry a bag to carry his drink and chips.

"OK, thanks. You have a nice day, Mort." He walked back home, although, someone with a that looked like Lemmy was staring, with a creepy looking mask on too. Larry shrugged it off and just went back. The figure was bleeding from under the mask, but Larry didn't noticed.

Larry opened the door. "I'm home, master!"

"Great, now what are my snacks for later?" Lemmy asked.

"A Coca-Cola and some Sour Cream and Onion La-"

"OK, I'm normally a Pepsi guy, just wanted to let you know."

"...But…" Larry just stood there, completely frozen in shock and anger.

"Yeah, you're gonna need to go back to the store and g-"

Larry put the bag down slowly, breathed in and… "YOU COULD'VE FUCKING TOLD ME BEFORE I WENT, MASTER! THIS IS GETTING UTTERLY RIDICULOUS NOW!" Yelled at his master, again.

"Just wanted to give you an extra challenge on this. And that's strike two by the way. You're getting ten minutes in the bathroom. Now go in there and don't come out until the time passed."

Lemmy gave his minor punishment to Larry.

"I don't know why I have to be your god damn slave. GOD!" Larry slammed the door to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet.

"Fucking amazing. I have to dress in this without being around Ludwig, and now Lemmy's being a stuck up asshat. Typical day for me." Larry complained. He grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it, but he didn't turn around. "

I should just stand here and think about this." Larry stepped in, but he stepped on something. He looked down, and it was his blue dildo, as well as a lube bottle.

"Wait, what are these doing in here? Did Lemmy use my toy last night? I guess that was why he was moaning so loud… actually…" Larry wanted to play with his toy, since he had nothing else to do during his punishment minutes.

He cleaned the toy to avoid any diseases, and got the lube bottle.

He looked at the toy and thought about the night where Ludwig and Larry got intimate for the first time. He blushed, of course.

"If you were here, Luddy, I'd want you to help me…" He whispered.

He lubed the toy up and lied on the floor. Larry lifted up his skirt and pulled his panties aside, revealing his tail hole.

"I hope I don't get caught here…" He whispered to himself. He got the toy and lined it up with his entrance, with a tiny wince coming from him.

Larry slowly inserted his dildo into himself and let out a couple whimpers. "Oh, fuck… this brings back memories…" He gasped as he put it in deeper. As he made it go in and out, his whimpering turned into soft moaning.

"So good... ahh!" Larry let out a louder moan as he made it go to deeper, on the edge of his prostate. He blushed, moaned, and covered his mouth, trying to keep quiet.

But he couldn't hold his mouth for that long, he was getting close.

"F-fuck! So close… g-gonna cum…~!" Larry thrusted his hand and put the toy all the way in.

"H-holy f… a-ahhn!" Larry came all over his dress.

"Oh, no… Lemmy's gonna find out I was fucking myself in h-"

The door opened. "I already have. You sounded so cute, Larry, but…"

"B-but what…?" Larry was getting pretty sweaty by now.

"That's your third strike, slut~" Said the lustful Lemmy.

Larry whimpered as Lemmy took the toy out of him.

"Now, follow me to my room. I'm gonna give you your… punishments…~"

"O-OK, m-m-master…"

Lemmy led Larry to his room. And things were gonna get very kinky in there.

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 3: Punishments**


	3. Punishments

**Chapter 3: Punishments**

 **R Rated Warning: Nearly the entire chapter is comprised of sexual scenes.**

 **Enjoy!**

After Lemmy found Larry playing with his sex toy in the bathroom, it was the third strike, now Larry is getting his punishments.

Larry and Lemmy entered Lemmy's bedroom and locked the door.

"Master, w-what are you going to do to me in here?" Larry asked, very nervously.

"Nothing too painful, but trust me when I say it's gonna feel amazing." Lemmy replied while tugging at Larry's maid dress. "Take this off. I'll clean it later."

Larry took off the dress, leaving him only in the stockings, the underwear, and the additional accessories. "D-do you…" Larry was trying to ask Lemmy something, but was a bit too embarrassed. His face was burning hot from blushing.

"Do I what?"

"D-do you l-like what y-you see…?" Larry's blush grew redder.

"Like what I see? I love what I see~" Lemmy admired Larry's body, and saw a bulge in his panties. "Someone is excited, it seems…"

Lemmy went down and slightly rubbed the bulge, making his maid yelp a little.

"M-master…" Larry was getting progressively hornier and hornier.

"What is it, my slutty little maid?"

"C-can I pull down my p-panties?" Larry asked, still very stuttery.

"I give the orders, but since it's sticking out of your slit, this'll be the only time I let you do your own command. Now let me see that cute little dick…~" Lemmy wanted to see Larry's member already, so he pulled down his underwear, and surprisingly enough…

"Oh, that's so cute! You never told me it was blue!" Lemmy reacted. "It's also a good size too…"

"T-tha- oh…" Larry felt Lemmy rubbing his cock ever so slightly.

"Now, don't think I'll let you cum yet, I'm gonna make you whimper and moan quite later, OK?~"

"Yes, master…" Larry whined.

Lemmy stopped rubbing on Larry's dick to do something. "I'm gonna get dressed in something as well, so stay here and don't do anything. I'll be right back."

"O-OK…"

Lemmy went into his dressing room to put some things on. It was then that Larry slightly teared up because of what Lemmy was doing.

"I'm disrespecting my Luddy by doing this… but Lemmy won't let me go… I'm so sorry, Ludwig…" He whimpered. Larry wiped his tears off and focused on what's going on.

"I'm done dressing!" Lemmy opened the door. He came out of the dressing room wearing black and white striped stockings and shoulder gloves, but no underwear. He approached Larry to give him a collar. "I think this suits you, slut." Lemmy said.

What it said on the collar was "Take advantage of me~"

"Uhm… I'll wear it for you." He put on the collar and blushed a tiny bit more.

Lemmy's rod was beginning to stick out of his slit, and it was the same size as Larry's. "Won't you look at that?~"

"It's the same size as mine?"

"Mhm. Now the first thing I want you to do is come here." Lemmy said as he sat on the bed with his member upright. Larry came over and looked at Lemmy.

"Now kneel."

Larry kneeled down, and the thoughts came crashing in. " _I can't believe I'm doing this, but they're orders, so I have to…_ "

"Get closer to my cock."

Larry approached the throbbing rocket.

"Now lick it."

Larry went ahead and began licking the tip.

"Nuh uh uh! Not the tip. Start licking from the bottom, and then go up." Lemmy instructed his slave.

Larry licked down instead. He was still utterly embarrassed, but he'd grow to enjoy it later, even if it was considered disrespectful to Ludwig.

"Mkehehehe~ Yeah, just like that…~" Lemmy giggled and moaned.

" _This is getting better, I guess…_ " Larry said to himself in thought.

"Go higher."

Larry started licking to the middle of Lemmy's shaft.

Lemmy was quietly moaning as he was enjoying Larry licking his dick.

"Now you can lick the tip, slut~"

Larry went up and began licking his tip.

"Good boy…~" Lemmy stroked Larry's hair and moaned a bit louder.

"Now, suckle on the tip…"

Larry did just that, and looked up at his master and actually smiled.

" _Ludwig, sorry, but I'm enjoying this…_ " He thought to himself.

"Give my shaft some sucking…"

Larry went down and sucked and Lemmy's length.

"F-fuck… you're doing great down there…~ You look so arousing when you look up at me while you suck me off. I'm giving you the permission to deepthroat…"

Larry became more and more happy and took Lemmy's rod all the way into his mouth.

"Wow, that throat…" Lemmy was very surprised on how good of a deepthroat Larry was.

"You have 20 more seconds, because I'm saving my seed for your tail hole~" Lemmy panted.

Larry gave a great throating to Lemmy without even gagging once.

"Time's up, Larry…~"

Larry lifted his mouth off of Lemmy's rod and slightly panted.

"Your cock was great, master… what are we doing next?" Larry asked with a more controlled blush on his face.

"Get on my bed and put a pillow beneath your hips." Lemmy instructed.

Larry knew what that meant, and got on the bed, got a pillow, and put it under his hips, revealing his pink hole.

"And I thought my hole looked cute. Yours looks amazing, Larry." Lemmy admired Larry's pulsating entrance.

"Thanks, master…" He smiled and blushed.

Lemmy got close to his maid and started to fiddle around with Larry's tailhole.

Larry lightly panted and whimpered as his tailhole was being touched.

"Do you like this, Larry?~" Lemmy asked with his usual lustful voice.

"Y-yeah… can you please fu-"

"I give the orders. And funny you ask that, I was just about to." Lemmy lifted his hand away from Larry's hole and slightly rubbed his own cock before getting close to Larry again.

Lemmy used his rod to tease Larry's ass, because he had a great idea.

"M-master… are you j-just teasing right now…?" Larry asked through his quiet moans.

"Yes, because I had an idea, and I'm sure you'll like it."

"Nnh… w-well, what is it?"

"I have a vibrator, and I want you to answer four questions. Get them right, and the higher the vibrations are. And I just can't wait to hear your squeaking~"

"Well, O-OK… if you s-say so..."

Lemmy stopped teasing Larry and went to get his vibrator. It was 7.5 inches in length, completely straightened, and had a turn switch. Along with it was a lube bottle. Lemmy lubed the vibrator up pretty well.

"Now, Larry, once this enters your tailhole, I will begin asking the questions. I will only turn it up once you answer my questions, understand?" Lemmy asked, holding the toy to his maid's face.

"Yes, master… I understand completely…" Larry blushed pretty profusely.

Lemmy inserted the toy into Larry's hole and let out a little whimper when it went in.

"Question one. Do you love the way someone treats you when you get to be their little pet?~" Lemmy asked.

"Y-yes I do…" Larry replied meekly.

The vibrator was turned on to its lowest setting, making Larry moan softly.

"Question two. Do you like the taste of someone else's sweet and warm seed?"

"I love it so much, master…"

Lemmy turned it to the second setting and put it all the way into Larry, making him moan louder. His legs even started quivering.

"Oh god…!" Larry gasped, feeling the toy vibrate against his prostate.

"Question three. The feeling of getting cum all over yourself. What do you think of it?~"

"It f-feels warm, wet, and I l-love it! I love it s-so very much~! A-ahhh!"

The toy was turned up to the third setting, causing Larry to moan a lot louder. This wasn't even on the final setting; Larry was that sensitive.

"Final question. Who owns you, therefore making you their slut?~" Lemmy was ready to hear Larry's answer.

"Y-yours! I-I-I'm yours, master Lemmy Koopa~! **I'M ALL YOURS~!** " Larry screamed.

"Just what I wanted to hear~"

Lemmy turned the vibrator to its highest setting.

"Ahh! Y-yes! The vibrations feel amazing, master~!" Larry loved every second of the vibrator at its highest setting buzzing against his sensitive spot.

"Want me to take the toy out and use you myself? The way you look right now is getting me pent up…~" Lemmy asked.

"Yes! Rut me! Cum inside me! Make me your slut~!"

Lemmy was surprised from the words that came out of his maid's mouth. He normally doesn't say them unless Ludwig was involved. Lemmy presumed Larry found a new lover.

"Mkehehehe, if you say so~"

Lemmy took the still vibrating toy out of Larry and inserted his member into his maid.

Lemmy already started thrusting rough and deep into Larry. The sounds of their hips slapping together filled the room.

"You're pretty tight, Larry… your hole is trying to keep my cock in, but I'm a pretty rough player."

Larry teared up again. Not through sadness, but through a new feeling of pleasure not even Ludwig could introduce him to.

"T-this feels a-amazing, master~! I've n-never felt anything like this before! Aaahhn~!"

"My maid, I think I'm gonna cum… you said you wanted me to cum inside you, right?"

"Yes! YES~!" Larry shouted; he was very close too.

"Well, here it comes, slut~!"

The thick and hot seed entered Larry, and Larry came all over Lemmy at nearly the same time as his master. They both released moans at respective volumes. Lemmy's was moderately loud, while Larry let out probably his loudest noise yet; one that filled the hallways.

Lemmy stayed inside Larry for a few seconds to make sure every drop of his milk made it in.

"That was… that was amazing…" Larry heavily panted.

"Your noises really made this experience a joy, Larry. Sorry if I embarrassed you earlier, just wanted t-"

"It's OK. It was kind of fun dressing up like this. I'm just worried on what Luddy will say about this."

"It'll be our little secret, Larry."

Lemmy and Larry roped each other into a sensual kiss. Tonguing, quiet noises, and a serene mood made it all for this moment.

Lemmy pulled away from Larry's face and pulled out of his tailhole and lied down next to him.

"I love you, Lemmy."

"I love you too, Larry."

They shared one last kiss, which was small.

 **6 hours later…**

Ludwig came home from Sunday School. "Larry, I'm home!"

"Luddy! It's nice to see you back this early! You don't normally get off until five!"

"Well, it was an early off day anyways." Ludwig chuckled.

Lemmy was watching from his room to see Larry and Ludwig chatting.

Larry turned and winked at Lemmy.

Lemmy winked right back at him.

"Uh, what was…" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just saw something from my back. Anyways, wanna go into our room and make out a bit?"

"I'd never say no to that, Lawrence."

Larry and Ludwig went into their room and shared a little kiss.

Lemmy was in his room thinking to himself. " _You've done good, Lemmy. You've done good. Maybe in the future, I can apply him to be a dancer at Drakoopa's Landing, but that's a whole year away before that becomes legal. Oh well, time to take myself a little nap._ "

Lemmy dozed off as Larry and Ludwig were still making out.

 **Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this. This is definitely one of my favorite works thus far. There'll definitely be more in the future. Until then, readers!**

 **~Trianious**


End file.
